Blackout and Barricade Go To Silent Hill: Remake
by Arctic Banana
Summary: What could be worse than getting lost in the worst town on Earth? Getting lost there with your idiot friend.
1. Silent Hill: Origins

_So I have decided to rewrite this. Why? Because this is one of the first fics I ever posted on here, and as such, it's been written before my skills continued to improve. I'll leave it where it is for nostalgia's sake. Because this is one of my favorite stories, I decided to touch it up a bit and bring it a bit up to standards with my other fics. I guess I was inspired by the fact that they're doing a reimagining of the original Silent Hill (too bad it's not a straight-out remake of the first, considering I never really got to play it- I don't even believe I was brave enough to get further than the school when I played). I'm also contemplating whether or not to add one more chapter to tie in with Homecoming. I have an idea on how it will go, I just don't know whether or not I want to write it._

_Oh, and don't worry, I won't delete the original version. I'll leave it where it is for nostalgia's sake._

_This fic all started last summer. I received my copy of Silent Hill: Origins through the mail, as well as another game that I'd purchased online, and decided to combine my love for the Silent Hill video game series with my love for Transformers. Origins unfortunately turned out to be a dud and I haven't bothered finishing it, but fortunately the other game I bought, ObsCure: The Aftermath, more than made up for it. So all you out there, wondering what game you want to play with your cousin this weekend, may I suggest either one of the ObsCure games? It's a two-player survival horror and is loads of fun. I play it all the time with my sister, although we tend to spend more time whacking each other's characters with baseball bats than hunting monsters. XD_

_Also, I have no access to spell check on this computer. I fixed as many spelling errors as I could find, but I'm only human. If I missed anything, please let me know._

_And now without further delay, "Blackout and Barricade Go To Silent Hill: Remake"._

* * *

Barricade stood unimpressed by Blackout, looking around at their environment. They couldn't see very far ahead as the whole area was shrouded in thick fog. The ground was covered in bloodstains and any car, metal pole, or street sign they came across was covered in rust and showed signs of abandonment. Trying to leave the area was a futile attempt, as any street that led out of the area was blocked off or dropped off into an endless chasm of waste. Barricade glared at Blackout, who was trying to act innocent.

"I'm sorry..." Blackout whimpered when he noticed Barricade's glare.

"That is the last time I ever take one of your damn shortcuts," Barricade grumbled.

"I'm sorry..."

"First some freaking little girl runs me off the road and puts a huge aft dent in my side, and now we have no idea where we are!" Barricade tried to avoid touching the dent, but the attraction was too strong. You'd think he'd learn to stop poking it after a while, what with how much it hurt, but yet he couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry..." Blackout continued to apologize, even though the dent wasn't his fault.

"This place reminds me of your Aunt Vertigo's house!" Barricade pointed out, looking at a body that was sandwiched between two cars.

"I said I was sorry!" What was the point of apologizing? Barricade didn't even seem to want to hear it. He continued to try anyway, hoping it would at least make Barricade less angry with him.

Barricade sighed and continued onward, grabbing Blackout's wrist and pulling him along with him. "Come on. Let's at least try to find out where we are."

Blackout looked around for some evidence of where they were and spotted a sign. "Hey! Look at that sign!" Blackout said, pointing at it so Barricade could see it. "It says, _'No pointing'_!" After a few minutes of wondering why Barricade was looking at him funny, he quickly lowered his arm. "Oh..." They continued looking around when Blackout found another sign. "Barricade, look..."

"What does this one say? _'Do not read this sign out loud'_?" Barricade interrupted sarcastically.

"No...it says, _'Welcome to Silent Hill, Oosa'_." He paused a moment, wondering where this 'Oosa' place was.

Barricade looked at the sign and double face-palmed. "That's 'USA', dumb ass!" he corrected. "Silent Hill, huh? That place sounds familiar..." Where had he heard of this town? Barricade scanned the furthest reaches of his mind, hoping to find the file that told him where he'd learned of this town. Blackout could swear he could detect smoke in the air while he did so. "Oh! I know! Silent Hill is the name of that video game that Frenzy likes to play!"

"Silent Hill's real?" Blackout replied, remembering watching Frenzy and Bonecrusher playing it earlier that week.

"It would appear so," Barricade shrugged. He noticed something else underneath the welcome sign. "Hey Blackout, does that sign say something else?"

Blackout had to move closer to see it through the fog. "Yes. It says, _'As seen on America's Most Haunted and Ghost Hunters'_."

"Oh, great..." Barricade and Blackout both grew silent as they both could swear they heard static from their comlinks. They looked at each other, wondering if the other could hear it as well. Barricade's radio began to emit a horrible sound to accompany the static.

Blackout jumped back away from Barricade in shock. "AH! What is that horrible sound?!" he asked.

"I don't know! I think they're called N*SYNC!" Barricade replied, trying frantically to turn off his radio. He wouldn't even know what this boy band was called if it weren't for Frenzy and his habit of listening to variety. Which normally wouldn't be a problem if variety didn't mean that he'd listen to everything from death metal to freaking classical and pop...his poor little friend was musically bipolar.

"Make it stop before I rip the damn thing out!" Blackout begged.

Barricade began clawing at the radio when he couldn't get it to stop. "IT BURNS!" he screamed of the music he was being forced to endure. He was going to need a metalcore drip after this experience was over. He finally got the music to turn off and sighed in relief. They could both still hear the static in their comlinks.

"What did the static in the game signify again?" Blackout asked curiously. He unfortunately never really paid much attention to the games. He preferred first person shooters.

"I don't know...I don't play survival horror. I play platformers and MMORPGs," Barricade replied. He was sure Frenzy had told him at one point, likely while he was trying to sleep or busy doing something else. He looked through his memory banks, searching for any memory of Frenzy telling him of this game. "It signifies that..." he began when he finally found a memory. "Oh! It signifies that there's a monster nearby!"

They both paused as soon as Barricade said this and took note to how loud the static was. Slowly turning around, they found what looked like a corpse wrapped in a body bag. It seemed to be squirming against its imprisonment and was drooling a thick, acidic ooze. The monster cheerfully greeted them with a friendly "Why hello, there!" Blackout and Barricade both screamed and took off running in the other direction. Standing there by himself, the armless freak laid down in the street and started crying. "Why do they always run?" he sobbed.

Blackout collapsed on a car, crushing it under his weight. "What the hell was that thing?!" he asked Barricade.

"I don't know...it kinda looks like the time we gave Brawl a hot glue gun, and he somehow glued his arms onto his body," Barricade replied, leaning against a wall and panting.

"That was kinda funny...especially when Bonecrusher hung him upside down and started whacking him like a piñata," Blackout snickered, trying to crawl off the car so that it would stop poking him in the gut.

They both lay there for a moment to catch their breath when the static started to come back in their comlinks. Barricade stared at Blackout with horror. "Blackout?" he finally said.

Blackout froze. "Yes, Cade?"

"Don't turn around..."

He listened to a wet, dripping sound behind him, followed by a sizzle when what was dripping began to corrode the asphault. "There's one of those things behind me, isn't there?" he asked. Barricade nodded slowly. "RUN!" He grabbed ahold of the Mustang and carried him as he ran away from the Straight-Jacket behind him.

"You do realize that I have legs, right?" Barricade asked with minor annoyance at being carried.

"Yeah, but you run too slow!" Blackout countered as he streaked through the street, zig-zagging around confused Straight-Jacket monsters and jumping over fences. Tired out from running so much, he finally collapsed against a wall and slid to the ground, landing on top of Barricade, who squirmed and struggled to pull himself out from under him.

"Blackout! Get...mmph...off!" Barricade hissed, struggling under him.

"Can't...move...energy...depleted..." Blackout replied, panting.

Barricade looked around and spotted something on a doorstep. "Hey, look! There's an energon cube sitting on that doorstep for no apparent reason other than to replenish your health meter when you get hurt or run out of breath! Because it's totally safe to drink something you find laying out on the street!"

"Convienent!" Blackout replied when he saw it too. After Blackout reenergized, they both continued to wander aimlessly through the town again. After about 15 minutes of running around, they began to grow helplessly lost. "Where the bloody hell do we go?!" Blackout screamed in frustration. Sensing his anger, several Straight-Jacket monsters quickly turned around and ran the other way.

"I'm not sure. Give me a second to check the strategy guide," Barricade replied, pulling a book out of his subspace. Blackout noticed that the cover said, _Blackout and Barricade Go To Silent Hill Strategy Guide: Because cheating is fun!_

"Well?" Blackout asked impatiently.

"It says we're supposed to go to some place called Alchemilla Hospital," Barricade read out of the guide.

"Why is it always a hospital?" Blackout groaned, following Barricade to Alchemilla.

Using a map of the city that they found at a bus stop, they quickly made their way towards the hospital. "I think that's it!" Barricade said, pointing towards a building. A counter on the front read, _Alchemilla Hospital: Now 3 days without any patient deaths_. They both heard a scream from inside and watched the counter reset itself.

"That's just like the counter in front of the medbay...except Hook has it set for minutes instead of days," Blackout stated as they walked past it towards the building. They both stepped inside the building and looked around curiously. "How is it that we're suddenly able to fit inside human buildings?" Blackout asked Barricade.

"Fanfiction isn't supposed to make sense, Blackout," Barricade replied, walking past him. They were both standing in the hospital's lobby. Looking around for any sign of another person, Barricade suddenly realized an urge he strangely didn't have until right this second. "Blackout...I have to pee..." he informed his companion as he started squirming.

"Since when do giant robots go to the bathroom?" Blackout asked.

"Like I said, fanfiction isn't supposed to make sense," Barricade replied again, looking around for the bathroom. "I can't hold it in anymore!" he whimpered.

"Well you're going to have to. I don't see the bathroom anywhere," Blackout pointed out.

Barricade glared at him. "I am going to piss on your freaking leg if we do not find a bathroom now!" he threatened.

"Alright, alright! We'll find the bathroom!" Blackout quickly reassured him. He didn't want to tempt Barricade. He knew he'd do it. He'd done it before, actually. He quickly found a Faceless Nurse in the next hallway over, fighting some human trucker. They both paused when they noticed the giant robots standing there. "Can you tell us where the bathroom is?" Blackout asked her. She nodded and pointed the bathrooms out for them. "Thank you," he added, pulling Barricade behind him. The nurse and the trucker exchanged looks before they both went back to trying to stab each other to death.

Finding the men's bathroom to be locked, Barricade was forced to use the women's bathroom. Opening the first stall, he found a corpse of a janitor with the name tag "Colin" stuffed into the toilet and wrapped in barbed wire, the words _Dare you dare you double dare you! _written on the wall behind him. "Nice," he mumbled before flushing the toilet and walking to the next one. It was locked. Barricade knocked on it and received a knock back. Figuring that someone was in there, he shrugged and walked to the last one. He paused when the locked stall slowly creeped open. Looking back towards it, Barricade waited for someone to leave it. Curiosity overcame him when no one left, and he leaned over to look inside. There was no one there, but the whole damn stall was drenched in fresh blood. Backing away from the stall, he looked back towards the next one and found it to be clogged. There was a wallet stuck in it. Standing there a moment, debating what to do, Barricade turned around and peed on the wall. After his business was finished, he left the bathroom and found that Blackout was gone.

"Blackout? Blackout, where are you?" he called out, looking around for his companion. Blackout never answered, and he could not find him. He shivered at the prospect of being alone in this place and began to search the hospital for him. Along the way he ran into some weird guy named Kaufmann who refused to help him, a nurse in a red outfit with a strange accent that Barricade had never heard before, and some more of those decayed nurses like the one that had guided him to the bathroom. Finally after all his searching, he found Blackout with two of the Faceless Nurses.

"So, how long have you two ladies known each other?" Blackout asked the nurses in a flirty tone. The nurses both giggled in response.

"Blackout! There you are!" Barricade said, running to his side.

"Oh...hey Cade! This is Lydia and Ida," Blackout replied calmly, pointing to the nurses. "Say hi, Ida!" Ida let out a shrill, inhuman screech which Barricade guessed was supposed to be a "hi".

"Blackout, why did you leave me?!" Barricade demanded angrily.

"I got tired of waiting for you. You must piss like a race horse or something, because you were taking forever!" Blackout explained.

"Well let's go so we can hurry up and get out of this place!" Barricade replied.

Blackout sighed and followed him out. "I'll call you!" he said to the nurses. Lydia and Ida waved goodbye.

After doing various tedious and monatonous things that I don't feel like explaining because everytime I played through that part all I did was complain about how it made you run back and forth across the hospital just to get some freaking glass eyes to open a door in the basement of the basement on the other side of the hospital, Barricade and Blackout both took them to that door that I just mentioned.

Blackout waited while Barricade put the eyes back in the door when a thought occured to him. "Wait a minute...I've got all these high-tech guns and missile launchers, right?"

"Yes?" Barricade agreed, wondering where he was going with this.

"And there's a sledgehammer over there, right?" Blackout pointed out.

"Go on..."

"And my superiorly designed mechanical body can probably exert more force on the door than the thing can hold..."

"Right."

"So why did we run around willy nilly through the hospital looking for fake human organs and have to use a sentence from a note we found in a bathroom to figure out how to put the organs back in the dummy who isn't really a dummy and is actually a real dead body according to the Silent Hill Otherside, but we aren't supposed to know that yet because we haven't got that far, to get the glass eyes, when we could have just smashed the door down and gotten through this area in like, 10 seconds?"

Barricade was momentarily silent. "That answer wasn't in the strategy guide..." They both went through the door, considering the mechanics of this game along the way.

"Okay, you know what Cade? I'm getting pretty sick of this place, which is ironic because it's a hosptial. Why are we even here?" Blackout asked.

"Because you can't figure out how to work your GPS," Barricade glared.

"No, I mean in this hospital! It's not helping us to be here! We're just here because some guide said to come here," Blackout replied.

"Good point...there's the exit. Maybe we can just leave now," Barricade pointed out. He tugged on the handle. "It's locked. I guess we have to do some more pointless and frustrating puzzles to get the key..." Blackout interrupted him when he pulled out one of his high-tech missile launchers and blew the door open. "...or we can just do that."

Blackout motioned for him to go out ahead of him. "Ladies first," he said.


	2. Silent Hill

_*sighs* I HAD intended to completely remake this fic three years ago when I posted it. The problem was that I'd put a hell of a lot of work into the second chapter to make it longer and more engaging only for the entire thing to somehow end up going bye-bye. I can't even remember what happened to it at this point. I think either it somehow got lost or deleted (can't even remember if I wrote it via my laptop or if it was handwritten) or that might have been around when I got my virus. That discouraged me and I completely lost interest in continuing this fic._

_What made me come back to it after three years of abandonment? Silent Hill 1, bitches! I bought it off of PSN and finally got to play it! This put me in a mood to write things like this and because I'm now more familiar with the first game than I was three years ago, I decided that I'm going to take chapter 2 in a completely different direction than I did the first time I wrote this. The weirdness in this one regarding the Larval Stalker is intentional. I wrote it this way in retaliation at all the feel-good kiddie movies my little sister makes me watch..._

_Also, looking back at this fic now, I can't help but laugh at how Barricade and Blackout's personalities flip-flopped in my characterization since I wrote the original fic with Blackout being the more serious one and Barricade being the one causing all the problems with his impulsiveness now. I'll probably end up re-writing the first chapter to reflect this (if I feel like it, anyway) since I think I'm going to stick with my later characterization of them in my future rewrites._

_**EDIT: I added a monster guide to the bottom of this page since I realized that some of the people reading this apparently read for the Transformers and never actually played Silent Hill before. I also fixed a few things that I missed in the editing stage.**  
_

* * *

They were back out onto the streets again. The Straight-Jacket monsters had strangely disappeared and had been replaced with Groaners and Air Screamers. Neither of them seemed to be much of a threat to the two robots. Every once in a while one of the rotting dogs would decide they wanted to chase the pretty transforming car, but they were easily subdued with a kick to the face. Blackout seemed to make a pretty attractive perch as a swarm of Air Screamers all decided to roost on his head.

"Great. This is just like the day Laserbeak and Buzzsaw invited their extended family over for a reunion," Blackout grumbled. He was beginning to know how the scarecrows in Hell must feel.

Barricade thought he saw a figure running ahead through the fog. "Blackout, did you see that?" he asked.

"How could I?" Blackout mumbled. One of the Air Screamers was clinging firmly to his face and obscuring his vision.

Barricade barely seemed to hear him. "I think it's that bitch who ran me off the road!" he said angrily. "Hey you! Get back here!" The figure took off through the fog. Barricade chased off after her.

"Barricade, wait!" Blackout shouted. He narrowly avoided running into a pole in his blindness and felt one of the Groaners squish underfoot. "Aw man, I just stepped in something!"

Barricade chased the little girl through the fog. She led them straight to Midwich Elementary School. The police cruiser searched around for her, but she seemed to have vanished. Perhaps she went inside the school? "Alright Blackout, into the school!" Barricade ordered.

"Hold on!" Blackout replied. He was using a fence to scrape off the rancid and squished blood and organs on his foot. "Barricade, wait!" he shouted when his companion went inside without him. He froze and looked around. Was it getting darker or was it just him?

Barricade picked up a map from a nearby bench at the entrance. Once through the doors and into the actual school, he looking around for a sign that the girl had been there. Straight ahead was the courtyard. Guess that was a good place to start. He heard the door slam behind him and saw Blackout standing there, the Air Screamers still clinging to him.

"Get off me, you ugly pigeons!" Blackout shouted, shaking himself off. The Pteranodon-like things fluttered every which way and disappeared into the dark hallways. "Barricade, it just got really dark all of a sudden..."

"Shh..." Barricade replied. "I think I hear something." He pushed the courtyard doors open and the two went out.

Immediately they heard a weird sound, like children's laughter, only more demented. A pair of what they could only guess were rejected Muppets that looked like teddy bears with claws and a gouged-out hole where the face should be came forward out of the black. Blackout looked confused. "Claw Fingers? Where are the Grey Children?" he asked.

Barricade shrugged. "We must be in the PAL version of Silent Hill," he guessed. The Mumblers/Claw Fingers advanced on them slowly. The wide openness of the courtyard allowed both the Decepticons to just sidestep them and walk around to the other side. They both reentered the school.

The first thing they heard upon reentering was a squeak. "Did you hear that?" Blackout asked. They both heard it again. "Air Screamer?" he guessed. He hadn't seen where they went after he shook them off.

"No...the Air Screamers sounded more like a shriek..." Barricade replied. "This is a squeak. Maybe Silent Hill has a rat problem?" They both looked around for the source of the squeaking noise. Barricade's flashlight settled on a teensy shadow child staring straight at him. It squeaked again and turned around to run away, tripping over itself and getting back up again to flee from the scary light. "Aww, it's adorable!" Barricade said as he watched the Larval Stalker run into the dark part of the hallway.

"Let's keep it!" Blackout agreed as they followed it.

The Larval Stalker did her best to get away. You see, Larval Stalkers were a shy and timid creature. Never knowing the kindness of others and always being bullied by the cruel Grey Children (or Mumblers since Blackout and Barricade seemed to be in the PAL version), they could only sit back in the shadows, lonely together with other Larval Stalkers, and wait for the day they grew up into full-sized Stalkers and stabbed their tormentors to death with a wicked glee in their soul and a smile on their semi-invisible little faces. Seeing new faces like the two robots that showed up for some reason inside the school or that man looking for a little girl (short, black hair, seven years old) was a scary experience for her. She noticed that they were following her and squeaked in fear, tripping and falling to the ground, before getting up again and disappearing just as they got close.

"Aw, I almost had it..." Barricade sighed.

"Maybe it went this way? Let's check it out," Blackout suggested. He pushed the door in front of them open.

They searched several rooms and two floors of Mumblers with no luck. They were about to give up when they heard a banging sound from one of the rooms. "You heard that, right?" Barricade asked. He looked over at the larger Decepticon, who was silently nodding. Good. That meant he wasn't going crazy.

They slowly opened the door and found they were standing in a locker room. There was a banging from the other side of the row of lockers in front of them. "You first, Barri," Blackout said, giving Barricade a persuasive shove forward.

"Maybe it's just our little squeaking friend?" Barricade suggested.

"Yeah...or maybe someone got sick of the Mumblers' shit and stuffed one of them in a locker?" Blackout nodded.

"Or it could be one of the Air Screamers we accidentally brought in." Barricade stepped around the corner cautiously. Blackout walked around after him. One of the lockers ahead was shaking as something banged on it from within. "I don't wanna go," Barricade squeaked. Blackout shoved him forward, moving at a snail's pace behind him.

"It's okay. Just reach out and open the locker," Blackout said in a shaky voice.

Barricade reached out to unlatch the lock. Slowly he lifted it up, releasing it with a rusty click. Suddenly, a great force of pressure from within caused the locker door to burst open and out lept a cat, scaring them both. "It was just a cat?" Barricade laughed when he realized what they were afraid of.

"It's a little meow-meow," Blackout snickered. The cat took off around the corner, intent on fleeing the room. They both heard the door open and close, followed by a wet slashing sound and the cat shrieking in agonizing pain.

Both Blackout and Barricade stood there in stunned silence. "Oh my god..." Barricade finally blurted out. Blackout garbled a barely intelligible response. "That cat knows how to open doors!" Barricade finally added in shock. Blackout stared at him and his total-missing-the-pointedness.

* * *

Two hours of walking around. Two hours of searching relentlessly. Barricade and Blackout completely forgot what it was they were even doing in the school. All they could remember was their frightened little squeaking friend that they'd been tearing the school apart looking for. They found many others, but not the one they were looking for in particular. They knew they weren't her. They could easily tell. She was special!

"Barricade, let's just go," Blackout sighed. He was tired of walking in circles and wanted to get out of this monster school.

"Fine," Barricade gave in. "Just give me a second..." He reached into his pocket (because robots totally have pockets now) and pulled out a chocolate bar, setting it on the bench near where they'd first seen her. "Hopefully she'll find it first," he said with a heavy sigh. They turned around to go back through the courtyard and leave the school.

The Larval Stalker poked her head around a locker. She saw the candy that Barricade had left for her. A shadowy little tear fell down her ghostly cheek. No one had given her chocolate before...in fact, the Mumblers and Grey Children usually sat on her and ate candy in front of her. She quickly ran over to the bench and retrieved her tasty little treat.

"So what about that girl we came in here looking for?" Blackout asked once they were outside.

Barricade suddenly remembered the reason why they ran into the building in the first place. "Oh yeah, her..." He considered his question a moment and then shrugged. "I'll send her a bill."

They were walking away from the school when they heard an adorable little squeak and turned around. The Larval Stalker they'd been searching for stood in front of one of the doors. She clutched the candy bar in both hands and gnawed on it. When she was done with it, she twisted the wrapper up into a little bow tie and stumbled forward towards them, latching onto Barricade's ankle with a squeak.

"I think she wants to come with us!" Barricade said when she squeaked again.

"Aww, look at her adorable little candy wrapper bow tie!" Blackout squeed.

"Let's call her Squeakums!" Barricade suggested.

Blackout was silent for about an hour. "This is why you shouldn't be allowed to name anything ever."

* * *

_Monster Guide! For those of you who have never played Silent Hill. :)_

_From the previous chapter (Silent Hill: Origins)  
_

_Straight-Jacket: A variation of the Patient Demon/Lying Figure monster from Silent Hill 2, the Straight-Jacket is a faceless, humanoid abomination that is trapped in a straightjacket made of its own skin. It represents the mental turmoil of the main character in the games it appears in.  
_

_Faceless Nurse: A variation of the iconic nurse monster that appears in almost every Silent Hill game to date. They typically represent a fear of hospitals and institutionalization, though the different variations throughout the games can carry multiple meanings depending on the context of the game.  
_

_From this chapter (Silent Hill 1)  
_

_Groaner: Your typical zombie Hellhound, possibly only added to the game as a homage/direct copy of the Cerberus/Zombie Dogs from the Resident Evil series that the first Silent Hill was supposedly a clone of before survival horror was considered a genre. They're basically just an annoyance while you're exploring the town and represent Alessa's fear of dogs. (Alessa is the young girl that Barricade chases into the school and is a major character in the first and third Silent Hill games)  
_

_Air Screamer: Like the Groaners, they're just an annoyance. They look like Pteranodons with humanoid features and represent Alessa's love of the book "The Lost World". I'm not kidding. That's literally the entire symbolism behind them.  
_

_Grey Child: A small, almost reptilian creature that vaguely resembles a child. Represents the children that made fun of Alessa as a child. They were censored in the PAL version of the game due to laws about killing anything even remotely resembling a small child.  
_

_Mumbler: Also called a Claw Finger by some fans (including me...it's my preferred name for it), it looks exactly as described in the fic. In the American version of the game it only appears late in the game, but in the PAL version of the game it replaces the Grey Children. I prefer them over the Grey Children, which is why I decided to use them instead. They represent fairy tale monsters. No, really.  
_

_Larval Stalker/Stalker: Larval Stalkers are little shadow children that you can find in the school and I think at least one or two other parts in the game. They're completely harmless and just squeak and run from you when you come too close. Eventually they get an upgrade in the form of Stalkers, which are basically just a spectre or ghost-like Grey Child that aren't as harmless. They symbolize the bullying that Alessa went through as a child. I personally find them adorable and wanted to add one to my story. :/  
_


	3. Silent Hill 2

_Figured I should get another one done tonight. This is it for the night though. I'll do the other two chapters later._

* * *

The Air Screamers and Groaners were gone when they got back onto the streets. They'd been replaced with what looked like the Straight-Jacket monsters they'd seen earlier, except something was different about them. They were smaller and smoother looking, more like a water-logged raccoon corpse that fell into the ocean and had all its fur rubbed off as its body rubbed against the rocks with the waves, unlike the rough, leatheryness that the Straight-Jackets had. In fact, that's what they would now remember the Patient Demons as: waterlogged raccoon carcasses.

"Blackout, stop. I need a rest," Barricade said. He sat down on a car and started panting, his weight shattering all the glass windows and popping all the tires off like a toy Hot Wheels race car owned by careless child. Squeakums chirruped and lept up onto one of the tires, sitting down in imitation of him. She adjusted her wrapper bow tie when the sudden movement set it off center a little.

"We can't stop here! The dead raccoons will get you and melt your tires off!" Blackout pointed out.

"Then where _can_ I rest?" he asked. He sighed deeply. Squeakums looked up at him and made a sighing sound similar to the one he'd just made.

"Good question...let's consult the Map of Silent Hill!" Blackout opened up his strategy guide and removed a map tucked into the pages.

"That book wouldn't by any chance tell us how to get out of here and get to our intended destination, would it?" Barricade asked.

"Nope. Sorry," he shook his head while he pieced together where they were. He noticed a big green triangle located on the Bradbury Street section of the map. "Oh, here we are!" he said with a smile. "Right here's a hotel." He pointed out a spot on the map that read "Lakeview Hotel".

"That's worth a shot I guess," Barricade shrugged. "Let's go!" He lept up from his spot, Squeakums doing the same exact thing a second later.

Along the way they met an annoying lady named Maria. At first they agreed to take her with them, but after a while they got sick of her whining and standing in their way whenever they tried to kill the waterlogged raccoons or pick up something important. Eventually they both decided to throw her in the lake and move on. They finally reached their destination and went inside the hotel.

Standing inside the hotel was the creepiest store mannequin they ever saw. It appeared to be made from two mannequins stuck together and was 100% legs with not a head to be found anywhere. "Okay, what the hell is this?" Blackout asked. He gave it a poke and watched it spring to life. The Mannequin seemed to be pissed that she'd been woken up from her sleep and started screeching at them.

"Eww, it's some kind of leg monster!" Barricade responded while they watched it go crazy. He scooped up Squeakums and held her out of harm's way as it continued kicking the air around it, as if an intangible shadow monster could actually be hurt by contact with solid objects.

"It looks more like the soulless embodiment of shallowness and sexual desire to me," Blackout shrugged.

"Neh. It's just another weird monster to me," Barricade shrugged. The Mannequin charged at him and began kicking his metal plating. "Is it trying to hurt me? Because that kind of tickles if it is..."

"You know...I strangely think it's kind of cute!" Blackout cooed. He grabbed it by one of the legs and picked it up, watching it thrash about as it dangled in the air. "Who's an adorable leg monster? Who's an adorable leg monster? You are!" he asked it, tickling its tummy. It made a strange kind of gurgling, kind of giggling noise. "I think I'll call you Leggy!"

"We are not taking that thing with us!" Barricade said angrily.

"Why not? You get to keep your shadow baby!" Blackout pointed out. He set Leggy down on the ground in front of him.

Barricade looked at the Larval Stalker in his arms. She squeaked at him in response. "That's different! Squeakums is adorable! That thing is just freaky!" Leggy angrily ran up to him and started kicking his shins again in retaliation for his insult. "Oh yeah...that totally hurts..." he said sarcastically.

"I just want something of my own is all," Blackout replied. "So I'm keeping the Mannequin." Leggy ran back over to him and started snuggling against his leg, making a contented chirping sound as she did so.

"Fine, we're taking it with us..." Barricade mumbled reluctantly. He took a few steps backwards and went flying over something. "Who the hell puts a table in the middle of the friggin' hallway?!" he snapped. He watched as the "table" stood up, made an angry growling sound at him for tripping over it, and walked away into the darker reaches of the hotel.

The two Decepticons stood in stunned silence as they watched it disappear into the darkness. "Did that table have two heads?" Blackout asked.

Barricade silently contemplated a moment. "This place is weird..." he mumbled. Squeakums squeaked and nodded.

Eventually they settled into a room upstairs. Blackout tucked Leggy and Squeakums into the bed while Barricade kicked the nearby table repeatedly to make sure it didn't have any extra heads. Blackout took notice to the VCR hooked up to the TV. "Hey, maybe we should watch something while we're here?" he suggested.

Barricade sniggered at the Stone Age technology that this room had. Who still used VCRs anymore? He'd be surprised to find anyone who even knew what a VHS tape was and what it did. "Do we have any tapes?" he asked.

Blackout opened up the cabinet. Judging by the labels on the homemade tapes, apparently the only shows in Silent Hill were a game show called "Trick or Treat" and "Pyramid Head's Most Terrifying Home Snuff Films". "Maybe we should test our luck with the one we found at the hotel desk," he suggested, suddenly remember that they had it for some reason.

"Aww, but this one sounds awesome!" Barricade replied, holding up a tape labeled "Bubblehead Nurses Gone Wild".

"Uh...no..." Blackout shook his head. He popped the tape into the VCR and sat back in the reclining chair. Barricade climbed up the side and sat in his lap. "Do you mind?" Blackout grumbled.

"Not really, but thanks for asking," Barricade replied.

The tape immediately started playing. There was nothing on the film but a ring of bright light. They stared at it, entranced, for several minutes. When Barricade realized what was happening, he picked up the remote and tried to turn it off, finding that it wasn't working. "Batteries must be dead or something..." he assumed.

They both jumped when the phone rang, waking up Squeakums and Leggy. Squeakums squeaked in irritation while Leggy shrieked in an all-out bitch rage. Blackout eventually reached over and picked it up. "Hello?" he said into the phone. He was quiet a moment. "Seven days for what?" There was more silence as he listened to the other side. "Happy birthday? Thank you!" he said excitedly.

"Blackout, it isn't even your birthday..." Barricade pointed out.

"Then why is he telling me it's my 31st birthday?" Blackout replied with confusion. The phone suddenly hung up. "Hello? Hello? Hel..." Blackout cut off when Barricade reached out and grabbed the phone cord, lifting it up to reveal that the cord wasn't even connected to anything. They stared at it a few moments in silence.

"Okay, that's just freaky..." Barricade stated before dropping the cord.

"Okay you two, time to go!" Blackout shouted to the two monsters in the bed. He grabbed Barricade and gave him a rough shove to the floor. There was a squeak and a gurgling sound from the pair and both of them got up and ran out into the hall, Blackout following after them.

"Guys, wait for me!" Barricade shouted after them. He got up off the floor and chased after them, crashing into Blackout in the hall. "Why'd you stop?" Barricade asked, shaking off in pain.

"Did...did the hotel look like this when we got here?" Blackout asked.

Everything was charred and drenched in water. Puddles collected on the burnt and soggy carpet and some areas were barred off with yellow caution tape. The spent sprinkler system dripped foul-smelling stagnant water onto their heads. Did the entire hotel except for the one room they happened to be in burn down while they were there and none of them knew about it somehow?

"Freaky..." Barricade said while they looked around.

"Wait a minute...this place was on fire...which means it's structurally unsound..." Blackout observed. "And we both weigh several tons, so..." No sooner had he said that (or perhaps simply because he'd said that) then the floors started creaking under their combined weight. It collapsed underneath them, dropping them into the flooded basement and on top of a pair of unfortunate dead raccoons.

After a few moments of silence from the group, Barricade finally asked, "Did anyone die?"

There was a squeak from nearby, a metallic screech from the opposite direction, and Blackout mumbling, "Yes...wait...damn, still alive."

"Ugh...how do we get out?" Barricade asked. "I guess we gotta solve some puzzles to get the light bulbs out of the tin can, and then..." There was a loud explosion, knocking out one of the walls. The pool of stagnant water from the basement poured out, taking Leggy and Squeakums and depositing them both safely in the grass outside. "Or we can just make a new door," Barricade shrugged.

Blackout lowered his rocket launcher. "Let's go, gang!" he said as he stood up off the Patient Demons.

* * *

_Silent Hill monster guide: Monsters from Silent Hill 2_

_Patient Demon, or the Dead, Waterlogged Raccoons (official name is "Lying Figure", but I heard the name "Patient Demon" first somewhere and now that's the name I stick with): See the last chapter's Straight-Jacket entry._

_Mannequin: Two lower halves of a department store mannequin stuck together. They stand completely still until you come too close and are one of the more sexualized monsters of the game. They're basically a representation of the game's main character's "issues"._

_Abstract Daddy (the "table"): The monster itself looks kind of strange, like the worst table design ever, until you piece together that it's a disturbing representation of rape and sexual abuse...and then the horror sets in. Obviously I decided to leave that aspect out of the fic since things like that really aren't all that funny.  
_

_Pyramid Head: Most people probably already know who he is, even most people who never played Silent Hill. He's an iconic antagonist from Silent Hill 2 with a red metal pyramid-shaped helmet concealing his face. He has appeared in many of the games since then, either as cameos or an ostensibly different monster that is basically just Pyramid Head with a different skin. He is the embodiment of guilt and punishment._

_Bubblehead Nurse: Silent Hill 2's incarnation of the reoccurring nurse monsters and the most iconic one at that. Most of the nurses that appear in later games are an imitation of the Bubblehead. They look like a heavily sexualized nurse with a pulsating mass of inflamed tissue where their face should be, hence the name "Bubblehead"._


End file.
